coffeemad vandread
by Who am i1
Summary: Hibiki tries to make himself look like a man but fails
1. Default Chapter

Somewhere in space 3098 A.D  
"What's this?!"Hibiki wondered " Glup Glup..*Sweat drop*Phhhtttt.yuck! Is this a joke?! Hibiki  
shouted as banged his fist on the table."Nope. No joke. This is coffee. Men aways drink this in the morning."  
Gascogne said sipping her cup."What are you saying that I am not a man?! I'll show you! I will drink 10 cups of this!  
Hibiki shouted as he forcefully glup down the black mixture.   
*ONE HOUR LATER*  
"Mr Alien? Mr Alien?" Dita Shouted as she tried to find hibiki. "Barnette! Have you seen Mr Alien?" Dita asked " Hmm...I have   
not seen him since morning. Barnette said " Try his room, he may be there" "Thank you" Dita rushed off  
"Beep!" The door slide open. "CCCOOOFFFEEEEE!! I need coffee!" Hibiki shouted as he dances around."Mr Alien? You look horrid! What the hell is wrong with you?"  
Dita asked "You need to see Duero!"Dita exclaimed.  
*IN THE MEDICAL ROOM*  
"Duero !Duero ! You have to come quick! Mr Alien has gone mad!" "Mad?!" Duero said."Hmm.. its no surprise with Dita chasing him around, it is quite understandable"Duro whispered   
to him self.  
"Nani? Did you say something? Dita asked "N-Nothing *sweat drop* I will be there right away! Duro sad as he rushed out of the room  
A Girl popped her head in Hibiki room giggles and said "Paicheck!" News spread quickly " Hibiki the pilot of the vanguard, is dancing around in his room singing: Coffee!oh oh oh my darling  
coffee!" A huge crowd gathers around Hibiki's room, giggling and laughing the ass off.Duro arrives when suddenly the alarm goes off.   
*CONTROL ROOM*  
"Dispatch dread team!" BC commnded. "Er..*giggle* Bc? we have a problem.*giggle* Hibiki is *giggle* in his *laugh* ro-room da-dancing!" Jura stammered  
BC *sweat drop* "just send him out he will come to his senses once he see the enemy! I hope."  
Pai and the crew dragged a dancing Hibiki and threw him in the vanguard. Once outside the vanguard started doing a sort of chicken dance. Dread team *sweat drop*  
everyone can here him singing "Coffee! Oh oh oh my darling coffee!"  
"Dita carry out plan A" Meia said "So na! Dita is scared to unite with him now! Dita protested.  
"We cannot mix personnal feelings with this!" Meia answered "Roger!" Dita sighed as she zoomed towards the dancing vandread.  
Flash! A blue vandread appeared. The all hopes were on Dita, if she is able to control the blue vandread the battle be victories.  
For a second the blue vandread stopped moving. but alas the blue vandread started doing ANOTHER kind of dance, which was unknown. But the actions were shaking it's butt and swing it sword all  
about." What the hell are you doing?!"Jura exclaimed."Sorrie! I can't control this vandread!"Dita said as she tried her best but it did not work! "Dita!" Bart face appeared suddenly."Wha?" 'Dita, Duro found the   
cure. It is a sickness, which you drink too much coffee. the only cure is for you to kiss him!" Bart said  
"k-kiss him? o-ok" Dita stammered*blushing*  
*IN THE SHIP*  
Crew *sweat drop* "What kind of cure is that Doc?" Pai asked " "What do you mean? I did not tell bart about any cure!" Duro answered  
" relax! It is meant to be a joke!" Bart smiled   
*BACK IN THE VANDREAD*  
Dita (still blushing) kissed Hibiki on the lips.(yuck)Hibiki stopped moving groaned and when he saw dita (still kissing)  
He pushed her away and shouted "What were you thinking? Ero kappa!(horny crockroach monster)"  
"Good it worked let's bring it on" Jura shouted  
After all the action was done, Hibiki was walking to his room when Barnette came up to him "I got it all on tape one want to see?" and with that she bounched away.  
A/n:Forgive me i not that skilled to write action story, and also about the kissing part(yuck)  
I can't say it is good through, plz tell me what you think.   
I admit that it is funny. Ratings:  
If u laugh 25-15 times u are a :genius  
If u laugh 15-2 times u have a :great sense of hurror  
if u laugh 2-1 times u are a: normal person  
If u laugh 0 times u are a idiot  
  
  
  
  
To Be continued...I think. :'( 


	2. This is lame

Somewhere in space 3098 A.D  
It is a peaceful sunday.   
"Carsa!I Can't take this anymore!"(At least it WAS a peaceful sunday!) Hibiki shouted as he lost he 101th game to Gascogne.  
"Haha. Well that's it for today!"Gascogne laughed."Mr Alien?" A voice rang out. "OH NO! Not her again! Gonna hide!" Hibiki throught.  
Just as Hibiki throught,just than Dita appeared."Mr Alien? Ah there you are!"Dita exclaimed  
as she chased Hibiki around."DAMMIT!just my luck! Ah hah there!" Hibiki shouted as he disappeared for Misty's sight."  
"Aw...I lost him again!"Dita whinned. "Doesn't that girl ever quits?!"Hibiki wondered.  
*FEW HOURS LATER*  
"Hibiki stared at the ceiling, "I must find a way to get rid of her!" Hibiki vowed."Wwaaiitt a minute what if I get rid of myself   
that would be great! I could go anywhere else. Hibiki said as he got out of his bed, "Freedom here I come!" Hibiki shouted.   
"The coast is clear." Hibiki ran towards his bubby.   
From them onward hibiki caught up with the enemy and was harvested.  
  
A/N:Sorry about the lame story! I don't want hibiki or Dita to die but i have to ideal. sorry!  
:'( 


End file.
